


An Important Lesson

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Teaching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: When Sesshoumaru takes it upon himself to rectify some of the more neglected areas of the miko's training, he doesn't expect to be schooled himself.





	An Important Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sesshoumaru teaching Kagome the basics of survival

“This Sesshoumaru has observed you cannot fend for yourself well when you are on your own.”

The miko scowled at him, her blue eyes dark and stormy. “I resent that.”

“Your resentment is noted and irrelevant. Now, I will endeavour to teach you to survive in the wild.”

The miko crossed her arms and levelled him a look, which he promptly ignored.

“Imagine you are stopping for the night in the wild,” Sesshoumaru started. “What should you do?”

The miko shrugged. “Find a source of water, if possible. Build a fire. Eat and rest.”

“A fire could reveal your location to potential enemies, it is a risk better avoided.”

“Um, but it’s a necessary risk?”

“I fail to see how.”

“Well depending on the time of the year, for not freezing to death overnight for starters,” the miko quipped. “You need fire to cook, too.”

“All right, let us talk about food then. How would you get it?”

“I’d carry provisions?”

“You do not have provisions.”

The miko shot him a glare. “Then I guess I’d forage. And fish, if there was a water source nearby.”

Sesshoumaru stared at her, appalled. Just how poorly trained was this woman?

“The best way to procure food,” he started in a lecturing tone, “is to hunt. First you need to scent your prey. Then you stalk, and go for the kill at the opportune moment.”

“Uhh, yeah, I guess hunting’s good if I stay in the same spot for a longer time. I could lay out traps and all. But other than that I don’t think it’s an option.”

Sesshoumaru could barely believe his ears.

“Why would hunting not be an option?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“One, you might fail to get anything at which point you’ve just wasted your time. Second, even a small rabbit would probably yield more meat than what I could eat alone in one sitting. Preparing the meat would take time, as would preserving any leftover meat.”

“Preparing how?”

The miko looked at him, as if he were the one talking nonsense.

“Well first you need to get the meat out of the rabbit. Then you’d have to cook it, probably make a stew or if you’re in a hurry just stick bits on skewers and –”

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. “If you are in a hurry, just eat the rabbit.”

“Raw?!”

Sesshoumaru nodded.

The miko pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, Sesshoumaru, you obviously have good intentions and I appreciate that, but you don’t really understand the situation here.”

“And what situation would that be?” Sesshoumaru asked stiffly.

“That your survival tricks are no help to me because I’m _human_.”

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly.

“That is true,” he conceded after a moment. “Perhaps we can compromise.”

“How?”

“Will you promise not to venture into the wild without this Sesshoumaru?”

“Yeah.” The miko rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

“Very well then.”

“Great. Can I go now?”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and the miko stalked off, shaking her head.

 

 


End file.
